


Reconciliation

by bm_binger



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bm_binger/pseuds/bm_binger
Summary: Shawn is comfortable. He doesn't ask for more than what Camila could give. He doesn't demand anything from her. He's familiar and present and everything that Camila never really found anywhere.Comfortable. Familiar. Safe. Dull. Boring.Everything that isn't when she was with her.
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 69





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something after a year of nothing (╥﹏╥)

_**"maybe the person I say I miss doesn't exist anymore. Well, just to clarify, I miss the you I knew before." — Camila, 2017 (Twitter)** _

–––

There really aren't many things that Camila desires for, anymore. 

She got everything she'd wanted and planned for when she was 15.

A grammy, a record-breaking song, an album that topped the charts, celebrities she hadn't thought she would be friends with come years later, a nice house, a hefty sum in her large bank account, and a special someone she only dared to dream of in her songs.

Even a marquee with her name on it in Rose Garden Square.

To say Camila is comfortable is an understatement.

She's no longer found wanting, she has everything she ever dreamed of when she was a kid with sticky fingers and a voice that screams potential popstar.

Camila Cabello, in all her 25-year-old glory, has everything.

Yet, she never really managed to fill out that hollow in her chest. The yearning of something that cannot be. 

Something with emerald and gold, fused together like the sun fuses with the moon. Something that feels like home.

\--

i.

_ "What do you think happens after this?"  _

_ The lowly notes of a band flowed through the speakers, enveloping the two figures on the bed in its familiar tunes. _

_ "I don't know." Fingers traced unknown patterns on a bare skin, soft sighs conveying contentment in its familiarity. _

_ "I'm scared," Camila whispered, head buried in a pillow across from where Lauren sat. _

_ "Why?"  _

_ Brown eyes met mysterious green, a familiar forest in their depths. A comfort that settles deep within Camila's heart. _

_ "What if nothing happens after this and we get back to our old lives. I don't want to go back, Laur." _

_ Green eyes crinkled in mirth, an accompanying laughter gracing the air. Lauren scooted forward until she was lying next to the girl, face-to-face and probably too close for an innocent friendship. _

_ Lauren settled a hand against Camila's hip, grounding the younger girl. "Something will happen. Something already changed."  _

_ Brown eyes opened and held green, questions swimming in their depths. Warm coffee under the shade of trees. _

_ "I met you, that's what happened. That's what changed. And whatever comes next, I don't want to face it without you," Lauren continued earnestly, conveying something deeper than their young hearts understood. _

_ Something deep that will manifest forever. _

_ Something that has etched itself in their lives forever. _

\---

Shawn is comfortable. He doesn't ask for more than what Camila could give. He doesn't demand anything from her. He's familiar and present and everything that Camila never really found anywhere.

Maybe that's the reason why she stayed with him. He was comfortable, he was undemanding, he was nice, and he brought the convenience of popularity with him. He fit well in everything that is Camila's life now.

Comfortable. Familiar. Safe. Dull. Boring.

Everything that isn't when she was with her.

\---

ii.

_The crowd jostled and jumped with the music. Massive speakers punctuated every heavy bass. The band on stage sang their hearts out, melodies of a known song settling comfortably in the hearts of its listeners._

_ Two figures high in energy giggled excitedly. Shouts of exuberance were the indicator of the influx of serotonin flowing through their veins. The music pumped through their blood, the lyrics imprinting themselves on their skins and searing the moment in the fold of their memory. _

_ Green eyes met brown and the space diminished between their bodies. _

_ "I'm glad I got to experience this with you, Camz." _

_ "I'd rather be with no one else." _

_ Two hearts beat in syncopation. A secret smile was exchanged. Pools of green and brown glistened with the same devotion and two lips met in the middle of an explosion. _

_ And there, in the middle of the crowd, in the middle of the concert of a favorite band, was when clarity struck and the life of each other entangled securely with the other. _

_ They are no longer two pieces of a puzzle but one picture of a whole jigsaw. _

\---

"Mami! My flight's in 2 hours. I have to get to L.A by afternoon," Camila shouted to her mother from the living room, her phone in hand with a text from her manager telling her the details of tomorrow's show.

A harried looking Sinu emerged from the kitchen. "What? I thought you still have a week with us?"

Camila cringed slightly. "Yeah, uh, change of plans?" 

Her mother only sighed in defeat. "You haven't even unpacked yet."

"I know, I'm sorry." Camila got up and placed a kiss on her mother's hair. "I promise I'll make it up to you guys."

Sinu only hugged her daughter. "Sure, mija."

But they both know her schedule will only grow busier than ever.

.

The busy streets of L.A never felt like home despite her living there for almost 5 years now.

Camila can only gaze absently at the crowd of people gathered in front of the stage. Her finger fiddled with her mic anxiously, still nervous at the thought of standing in front of such a large crowd.

"Camila!" A hand tapped her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

A stage manager with comically large headphones flailed his tablet around. "You'll be singing with Shawn."

Irritation coursed through her spine. "What? I thought this was supposed to be a short set with 2 songs from the latest album."

The man shrugged his shoulders indifferently, eyes glued to the tablet in hand. "Yeah, well, change of plans. You'll be singing five songs. And Roger said to amped up the romance."

Camila huffed, put off by the need to constantly flaunt her relationship. If she's told to ki–

"Also, to kiss him after the song."

Rage made her straighten out her spine. Rage made her mouth open to release a spew of indignation. Rage was the factor that became the catalyst in which prompted her to air out her negative reaction with the order.

But before she could get a word out, a hand on her waist tugged her backward and a familiar pair of lips swallowed her words.

A gasp was pulled out of her. Taking the opportunity, Shawn slithered a tongue through her parted lips.

Camila repressed every instinct to shudder.

When the kiss was done, Shawn stepped back and smiled boyishly.

Comfortable.

"Hey, baby," he greeted sweetly.

"Hi."

"Heard we're singing together." Strong arms looped around her waist and brought their bodies closer together. 

Camila swallowed down the urge to push away from his suffocating arms. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She should be feeling loved. She should be openly receiving his affections.

She should be loving him back.

"Yeah."

The stage manager cleared his throat. "You two are on in 2 minutes." 

Great.

Camila immediately stepped back from the embrace, fiddling with her earpiece as an excuse. 

A hand pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

And the gesture was so familiar. It was so achingly sweet, a gesture from her past that once brought her a wave of overwhelming love that Camila looked up and wished she was seeing green.

Instead, brown eyes met her own and a large hand tugged her on stage.

L.A. never really felt like home.

\---

iii.

_ Camila slowly counted down to ten, deep breaths accompanying her attempt to calm down. _

_ She can feel her hands shaking, her heart running a hundred miles a minute, and her mind's fog growing thicker. _

_ She knows she's seconds away from a panic attack. _

_ This is in no way her first time singing in front of an audience. Hell, she managed to survive through X-Factor and a few mall shows she and the girls did around the country. _

_ But the knowledge that this is their first big arena concert is what got her so out of order. The thought of singing in front of 50,000 people is dauntingly scary, Camila can feel her breath stuttering. _

_ How was she supposed to sing out of breath? _

_ The other girls aren't in better shape. Dinah was pacing back and forth, Normani was obsessively picking at her cuticles, and Ally has been worrying her costume that wardrobe had to slap her hands away from the stitched sequins one too many times . _

_ The only one missing is Lauren.  _

_ Camila thinks she's gone down to unwind somewhere quiet. _

_ When her attempt to calm down didn't work, Camila started fidgeting with her outfit, and much like Ally, Sonya has slapped her hand away from the material. _

_ She felt her breathing starting to pick up again, her mind fogging up with countless scenarios of her doing something stupid on stage when she felt soft hands taking her own. _

_ "Camz?" Lauren's green eyes met hers softly, her voice a smooth caress that tamed down her anxiety. _

_ Camila did what her brain told her to do, she buried her face in Lauren's shoulder, inhaling the familiar vanilla smell of the girl's shampoo, and basking in the sweet comfort of her embrace. _

_ Comfortable. _

_ "Hey, it's gonna be fine," Lauren said soothingly, hand carding through Camila's brown locks. _

_ "But what if I do something stupid? What if I fuck up the set and the other girls–" Camila rambled in Lauren's shoulder, voice muffled by the fabric of her leather jacket. _

_ "Camz, you won't fuck up anything. You're born to do this. You're going to shine out there. We're going to own that stage!" _

_ "But what if–" _

_ Lauren stepped back to look Camila in the eye and it took everything in Camila not to whine at the loss of her warmth.  _

_ Soft hands cupped her cheeks to steady her, grounding her to those emerald eyes. _

_ Camila held on Lauren's wrists loosely, unwilling to let the girl go. _

_ "Stop with the 'what ifs', okay? We're going to do great. YOU'RE going to do great. Worrying about everything isn't going to help. So what if you trip? The fans will love it. You're adorable, Camz. They will only express their concern, they won't make fun of you like in school, okay? And even if they did, I'll also do something stupid so we'll look like idiots together." Green eyes crinkled in a smile. _

_ Camila laughed, tickled and comforted at the thought of Lauren ever being capable of doing something stupid. _

_ In Camila's eyes, she's a goddess that only exudes grace. _

_ "You're on in 2 minutes, girls!" _

_ Camila smiled softly, running a finger against Lauren's jaw. "Thank you, Lolo." _

_ Lauren only smiled in reply. "No worries, Camz." She brushed a lock of hair behind Camila's ear, finger lingering near her earlobe. _

_ Camila repressed the urge to shudder and stared into Lauren's green eyes. _

_ Green as soft as moss after a heavy storm. A love as warm as coffee in the early Sunday morning. _

_ She never felt more at home. _

\---

"Sofia!" 

Her sister looked up from across the sand, hair whipping about her face.

"Don't go too far!"

The disgruntled teen rolled her eyes exasperatedly at her older sister, continuing her march toward the beach.

"Sofi!"

"I know! Fucking christ, Camila, I'm 15!" She shouted back across the dunes, a few heads turning disapprovingly at the teenager whose mouth should be doused in soap.

Camila only sighed in reply, a fond smile breaking across her lips. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and Camila resisted the urge to compare it to a snake boa constricting her breath.

"You worry too much, Mila," Shawn whispered in her ear, softly nipping.

She turned her head away. "She's my sister, Shawn. I'm always going to worry." 

Shawn laughed in agreement, having a younger sister himself. "Yeah, but you don't always have to keep an eye on her. You need to let her grow on her own, you know?"

"Yeah." She shrugged.

Shawn hummed under his breath, quietly nosing against the side of her neck. "How about we have fun on our own?" He started laying kisses across the expanse of her skin, softly nipping and sucking.

Camila tilted her head slightly, letting the man have his fun for a few seconds, before putting a hand on his bare chest to push him back. 

"My parents are here, babe." She made a show of looking at where her parents are sunbathing a yard away.

Shawn laughed. "We literally made out in front of your mom before."

"Yeah but–" she stopped, looking closely at something behind Shawn.

"But?"

She ignored him and stepped a little closer, narrowing her eyes to see better across the beach.

There, two yards away from where Camila was standing, is none other than Lauren Jauregui. 

She staggered back a step, breath leaving her lungs in whispered disbelief. "Lauren."

She should've expected this encounter. After all, Lauren also lives in Miami. And there is only one beach that people flock to when the heat becomes too unbearable. She curses herself, of all the days to come here–

Shawn looked around, confused. "Lauren? You mean, Lauren Jauregui? Your friend?"

Friend. Camila scoffed. Right.

She saw Lauren's group walking toward them, chattering amongst themselves to notice Camila standing a few feet away.

"How about we go somewhere–"

Too late. Brown eyes met green and Lauren stopped mid-conversation to stare at her in perplexity.

Like she didn't expect to see Camila in Miami, much less on this beach. Like Camila is a mirage Lauren's waiting to disappear in front of her.

If this was 8 years ago, Lauren would smile widely that her two front bunny teeth will be more noticeable. 

If this was 8 years ago, Lauren would come running at Camila at top speed, crushing the girl in a fierce hug of 'i miss yous'.

If this was 8 years ago, Lauren's eyes would've light up in a beautiful emerald green, she would be looking at Camila with unabashed joy and love that Camila would blush under her gaze.

But this was not 8 years ago and this is now.

Where the only thing that happens is Lauren's green eyes harden into stone, more gray than ever.

The only thing that happens is Lauren's eyes flick up to Shawn, to his arm around her waist.

The only thing that happens is Lauren's lip curling up in an inconspicuous sneer, barely there. 

But Camila knows Lauren, she memorized her in every fiber of her being, she knows what made her tick, her cell knows the atoms that make out the entirety of Lauren Jauregui. 

She knows everything there is to know about Lauren.

Or she did before everything between them became painful history. 

The Lauren now, with her stormy gray eyes and barely perceptible reproach, only nods in recognition before continuing on her way.

All Camila did was watch her walk away, a reverse of their roles when everything blew over.

Camila Cabello knows Lauren Jauregui.

They used to orbit around each other; two planets on the same axis.

Before they crashed together and everything went sideways. 

Now, they're two lonely planets on different parts of the same system. 

Two different planets with a gulf of space between them.

\---

iv.

_ She pushed too hard. She pushed too hard and now there's no going back. _

_ She doesn't even know how it started, has no clue when it all started exploding.  _

_ Maybe it was when Dinah came in saying someone changed Lauren's Wikipedia profile to say her sexuality is bisexual. _

_ Maybe it was when a fan tweeted a picture of the two of them kissing. _

_ Maybe it was when she started asking Lauren if she feels the same. _

_ But there were hurtful words hurled at each other. Words meant to inflict unfathomable pain. _

_ Knives that lashed at every naked vulnerability. _

_ "You cannot tell me there's nothing there!" Camila shouted, beyond frustrated at having to chase after Lauren's retreating back. _

_ "There is nothing! Jesus fuck, Camila. What fanfiction have you been reading!?" Green eyes blazed in anger, fright, and frustration. Camila can see Lauren's panic behind her anger and that's what forced her to push Lauren to the edge. _

_ An edge where Camila didn't know there was no going back once over. _

_ "I haven't been reading anything! But, Lauren, please," she begged, eyes drowning in tears and voice full sorrow. _

_ Lauren calmed slightly, but the air of anger still sat on her shoulders. _

_ "Please, tell me you don't feel an ounce of anything that I'm feeling." She hedged closer, hands reaching for Lauren's own, brown eyes searching for connection in green. _

_ When she found it, she saw Lauren's eyes go soft, the tension in her shoulders bleeding away.  _

_ "Please." _

_ Lauren sighed and all of the world's problems lay heavy in its sound. "I'm not fucking gay, Camila," she said quietly, fiercely, green eyes pooling with tears. _

_ Camila raised a hand to wipe the sadness away, she softly caressed the girl's cheek, brown eyes exuding nothing but love for the girl whose world shook under the weight of a thousand judgements. _

_ "I never said you were, baby. I'm saying that I love you." _

_ Green eyes held brown, and their world narrowed down. _

_ "I love you too."  _

_ And Camila will not be able to explain how bright her world just became, nor could she tell you how light her heart felt in her chest. _

_ She did the only thing she could to convey every good thing she felt in that moment– _

_ She kissed Lauren. _

_ And Lauren kissed back. _

_ Their worlds shifted, two planets no longer only orbiting around each other, but moving nearer together. _

_ But such collision is never good, and everyone knows how this ends. _

_ We weren't taught the Big Bang theory for nothing. _

_ Someone entered the room and Lauren jumped away, pushing Camila simultaneously. _

_ "Lauren," Clara said sternly, eyes stormy and angry and Camila knows, they've both jumped at the edge but they won't be landing together. _

_ Because the way Lauren refused to meet her eyes, the way shame and fear streaked her visage, Camila knows, this is the beginning of their end. _

_ Their planets collided and it resulted to an explosion that flung them away from each other's orbit with only the blackness of space between them. _

\---

  
  


The darkness of the hotel room was a comfort to Camila. 

The silence a warm blanket on a snowy day.

She felt at peace being by herself.

With no one to judge. With no one to scrutinize. With no one to impress.

This is the only time she allows herself to interact with her fans on social media.

When there's no stifling arms wrapped around her like a vice. When there's no heavy judgement cast upon her light. When there's no eyes narrowly watching her every breath.

This, in this time and place, is where she gets to feel closest to home.

She spends such days cooped up in a hotel room in the dark, answering fan mails and interacting with her people, deliberately avoiding any shippers or any haters that might come across her dashboard.

She was commenting on some fan's artwork, a beautiful cartoonish version of herself belting out a song on stage, when her eyes caught a familiar picture from ages ago.

A flash of green and dark, raven hair.

Her heart rate picked up, mind flooding with thousands of memories from long past.

She broke all of her rules and clicked the photo.

She already saw Lauren in person two weeks ago, what's that compared to a picture?

But she immediately regretted her decision when she registered what picture it was of them.

Lauren had her eyes closed in bliss, mouth open in a smile full of joy. Her dark hair falling on one shoulder, her chin tilted up in a laugh. Camila was looking at her, love unmistakable in her eyes, and a soft smile gracing her lips. Her arms were wrapped around Lauren's shoulder and they were the perfect picture of a blissful couple.

In love. Happy. And carefree.

Far from everything they are in real life.

The caption read, 'remember those camren days? missing these two'

And Camila can't help but tear up at the picture, because to anyone who saw it, they would think it's just a picture shared between two people who's clearly hiding feelings for each other.

But that picture was the moment before everything blew up in their faces.

That was the moment before everything collapsed.

That was the moment before she lost her love.

And Camila, 25-year-old with everything in the palm of her hands, with her comfortable life and hefty bank account, with her name on a marquee in Rose Garden Square, finally realized–

She will never be able to fill this void in her heart nor will she feel the safeness of home in someone's arms.

She will never be not found wanting because she's always wanted someone who will never be hers.

There will be no more soft green moss after a heavy storm nor warm coffee on an early Sunday morning.

Because she chose to live in a city, where life is dull and boring.

\---

v.

_ "That's it? You're just going to leave?" _

_ Camila remained silent, eyes hard on her guitar. _

_ "You're just going to burn down everything we've worked for? You're just going to leave us hanging with— with no jobs and basically no career?!"  _

_ She placed her hand on the third fret, fingers forming the C chord. _

_ "You're so fucking selfish!"  _

_ Camila's shoulders grew taut, but she resisted the urge to rise to the bait. She's exhausted. All they ever do now is fight about everything. _

_ She has no more energy to dance with Lauren's assualts. _

_ "You're just going to stay silent? Haven't you already done enough of that the past year? Fucking say something Camila!"  _

_ Camila looked up, brown eyes defiant. Lauren's shoulders rose and fell, her breathing heavy with her frustration, anger guarded her green eyes. _

_ Camila stood up. She walked towards Lauren who fell a step back. Camila looked her squarely in the eyes, brown meeting gray-green, before whispering in a tone that spoke volumes of her exhaustion: "I have nothing more to say to you." _

_ And that was the day she walked away. _

_ That was the day she chose comfortable and dull over spit-fire explosion and love. _

\---

"I'm leaving."

Roger reared his head back, eyes disbelieving. "What?"

"I'm leaving. I'm taking a break." She placed a piece of paper in front of her manager.

"You can't take a break, Camila! It's the middle of your album production!" He grew agitated, his voice rising.

"I'm not just taking a break. I'm leaving the label."

"What?!" If possible, Roger grew paler. Camila was worried that he would pass out.

"You heard me."

Roger ran a hand through his bald head, brows furrowed as he paced back and forth in front of her. "Y-y-you can't leave! It's— what about everything you've worked for the past 9 years, huh, Camila? What about what we've worked for?!"

"I'm not happy." Her eyes tracked the table in front of her, calm in her decision.

"What?! You already have everything! You're comfortable! You're topping the charts! You have a relationship!" Roger implicated, his hands flailing in agitated frustration. He can't believe Camila's just throwing away right now. Right when she's in the peak of her success.

Camila only shrugged indifferently before grabbing her purse and standing up. "I told you, I'm leaving. I'm taking a break from this industry. I'm breaking up with Shawn. I'm not happy." 

She walked away from the conference room, Roger sputtering in undignified rage.

"No one's gonna sign you, Camila!" He yelled as a last attempt at levity.

"Then no one signs me." She threw her hand in a gesture of indifference.

They both know record labels will start clamoring at her feet once the news of her leaving Syco reaches the news. 

She stepped out of the building, it's gray form looming over her but all Camila felt was freedom.

She felt like a butterfly fresh from it's cocoon, ready to take on the world one flock of her wings at a time.

\---

vi.

_ Camila can feel herself sweating through her shirt despite the air-conditioning. The noise of the crowd behind the backstage curtain did little to quell her anxiety. _

_ She can't believe she's about to audition to the X-Factor. _

_ Thoughts of messing up and not being good enough to impress the judges flitted through her mind at an alarming speed that made her light-headed. _

_ She buried her face in her hands when she felt her anxiety starting to turn into a panic attack, willing herself to calm down. _

_ She heard the opening notes of an Alicia Keys song filter through the heavy curtain and the melody of the most captivating raspy voice Camila has heard in her miniscule fifteen years of life. _

_ 'She has a really nice voice,' she thought in the confines of her palm. _

_ Curious, she looked up to watch the monitor backstage showing the performance happening onstage and felt her breath rush out of her lungs. _

_ "She's really pretty too," she said out loud, quickly slapping a hand against her mouth and looking around to see if anyone heard her. _

_ When the girl onstage finished her song and got her yeses, Camila was one of the people who clapped the loudest. _

_ She can't help but feel in awe of the girl. _

_ The noise of the heavy curtain being pushed back signalled her impending turn to audition. She looked up and was met with a girl with the greenest eyes and longest hair she'd seen.  _

_ A crowd of people immediately enveloped the girl in a hug. Camila vaguely heard someone telling her she needs to be on stage in five minutes, too busy staring at the pretty girl. _

_ Brown eyes met green crinkled in a smile and she felt her nerves come back tenfold.  _

_ The girl managed to wrestle her way from her family and she stood in front of Camila with the prettiest smile and the greenest eyes and the longest hair and oh she's speaking– _

_ "Hi, you next?" She queried, green eyes soft soft soft. _

_C amila cleared her throat, swallowing whatever nerves were lodged in there. "I- uh, ye-yeah."_

_ "Good luck! I know you'll do well," green eyes looked at her warmly, almost affectionately and it's weird to feel this about a stranger but Camila felt assured by that. _

_ If this beautiful stranger thinks she'll do well, then she'll damn do well. _

_ So then it was Camila's turn to awkwardly talk with the judges, to sing her song-- which she managed without a hitch --and to get her yeses.  _

_ When she walked backstage still riding the high of thousands of people clapping for her and the surrealism of the moment, the green eyed girl was there, wrapping her up in a hug like they've known each other for years. _

_ "You did great! You really have a wonderful voice, wow!"  _

_ And Camila just watched the way the lights reflected her eyes and the way the butterflies rampaged in her belly and she thought, I feel so light. _

_ Like a butterfly fluttering her wings for the first time. _

_ "I'm Lauren." _

_ Green eyes crinkled in a smile met brown ones shining with something that was not yet quite written in their lives. _

_ Something that will sear and entangle itself in their hearts. _

_ "I'm Camila." _

_ Lauren's green eyes penetrated brown ones, holding the owner captive, but all Camila felt was freedom. _

\---

Camila knocked on the door of a property she never thought she'd step foot on again.

But alas, fate has a funny way of twisting her around.

The door opened and she was met with gray-green eyes not at all familiar from ages past.

"Hi," she offered shyly.

Lauren only looked at her, eyes guarded and heavy. "Hi," she said blandly.

It was no new beginning in every stretch of the word, they have a lot of baggage between them and a vast blackness of space to bridge through.

They've hurt each other; they have collected a few scars and inflicted the same hurt that resulted from the knives they lashed at each other.

But they were two planets on different orbits who are finally noticing the other. And maybe, maybe this could be something new.

Where no collision is necessary but coexisting is a possibility.

"I missed you." 

Lauren looked at her for what felt like hours before the clouds receded and her eyes looked just a tad bit greener.

"I missed you too."

And Camila Cabello, after years of comfortable and safe and dull and boring, has finally found something she desires for:

Reconciliation.


End file.
